


Immortal DxD

by OldManPot



Series: Universe Travelling Immortal [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldManPot/pseuds/OldManPot





	1. The Mysterious Man

When I awoke, I could hear screams of despair, I could feel the heat of fire, and I could see carnage.

Children cried for their parents, while adults ran to fight against the invaders. Blood splashed as swords were swung.

Bolts of lightning and streams of fire flew, hitting buildings, people and me.

I didn't feel pain upon getting hit by a bolt of lightning. It was as if a child had tapped my face gently, nothing but a tickle.

"Who are you!?" The one who had fired the bolt of lightning at me was handsome young man.

The young man had a pair of black leathery wings, signifying his race. A devil.

'Who am I?' I repeated the young man's question.

Yes, that was a wonderful question.

Who am I?

Seemingly offended by my lack of a response, the young devil shot another bolt of lightning at my head.

This time, however, I moved.

My body moved by itself, through sheer instinct. From out of nowhere, a short sabre appeared in my hand and I slashed downwards, cutting the lightning bolt into two.

"That's...impossible..." The young devil was shocked.

"...?" I was confused by the sabre's sudden appearance, but I recognized it.

It was a Yataghan. A type of short sabre that was frequently used in Turkey. It had a single edge and was used mainly for slashing.

While the young man was still in his state of shock, I ran up to him and swung my short sabre towards his neck.

A short, sickening sound of cutting flesh could be heard as the young man's head fly up high in sky, landing not too far away from its body.

"Strange..." I muttered.

Indeed, I have no memory of ever killing a person, but I seem strangely used to it.

Pushing away my idle thoughts, I started to walk towards the area where a large amount of devils were concentrated.

There weren't many devils left in the area, except for the direction where I was currently heading.

On my way towards the area of conflict, many corpses laid littered on the ground like trash.

While I walked, my sabre began to shake as it started to tug my body towards another direction.

My sabre's shaking slowly got more and more violent as it got closer to its objective.

Following my blade, I arrived in front of the corpse of young boy. The young boy had short violet hair and some crystals that formed on his limbs.

Upon reaching the young boy's corpse, my sabre suddenly stopped shaking.

I was surprised by the sudden change, when an incredible amount of power gushed out of it. Attracting the attention of the battling demons from afar.

"This is...the Leraje Clan's power!?" A devil shouted in shock.

"That's impossible! I killed the last heir to the Leraje Clan!" Another shouted in denial, however it was unknown whether he was trying to comfort himself or his comrade.

[Call my name, Master!]

I could hear a girl's voice inside my mind.

[Avenge them! Avenge the ones who share my essence! Kill those who have killed my family!]

I felt rage well up from within me as I heard the wrathful cry of the girl that spoke in my mind.

It didn't take long for me to realize where the voice came from.

It was from my sabre.

A symbol that looked similar to the Seal of Solomon shone a pale gold as my sabre violently shook.

[Master! Call me!]

The voice screamed once more, pleading me.

Unconsciously, I replied.

"Aye, Leraje."

At my words, a large tornado formed with purple wind encased me.

[Random Old Satan Faction's Devil P.O.V]

It was terrifying, the sheer pressure produced by that young man was incredibly powerful.

From his body, exploded the aura of the Leraje Clan.

But that was impossible! The Leraje Clan was exterminated, I personally killed the last descendant of their clan!

I wanted to deny it.

I couldn't believe it.

The power that I sense from this young man of the Leraje Clan seemed to exceed the devil that was currently known as the strongest, Sirzechs Gremory.

I felt fearful, terrified. His power kept increasing, showing no sign of stopping.

This can't be left alone, I must kill him before he kills us!

My vision suddenly spun as I saw the shcocked and terrified gazes of my comrades and enemies alike.

'What?' I wanted to ask, but my voice showed no sign of appearing.

Why couldn't I speak? Why were they looking at me with such eyes?

While I thought so, a large object suddenly fell in front of me.

I recognized the object, it was my body.


	2. Valefor

I felt power surging into my body. Like a large pail under a gushing tap, strength filled my body.

I could feel my body changing, transforming perhaps. Purple crystals grew on my limbs and wings similarly made of such crystals sprouted from my back.

Purple armor appeared on my body as my hair turned into a lavender purple. My short sabre turned into a giant purple scythe with a hammer on the other side.

My transformation was complete and information flooded my brain. Memories?

From behind the wall of swirling wind, I could see the shocked and wary gazes of the devils that were fighting.

Using an ability from my memories, I looked into their souls and found the murderers of the Leraje Clan.

Raising my scythe, I appeared behind one of the culprits and slashed towards his neck.

Seemingly unaware that he had just been decapitated, the devil's eyes were filled with confusion as he looked at his own headless body. Realisation hit after a few seconds and he died.

Flying up into the sky, I marked the culprits using a brand made of my mana and chanted.

"Engrave her cruelty, disappear under the queen's crushing grief." I brought my scythe up into the air.

The devils, feeling the change in pressure, started to flee. Only those who were connected to the genocide of the Leraje Clan couldn't move, as if invisible chains tied them to the ground.

"Extreme Magic, Lelazzo Madraga!" I swung my scythe downwards, the hammer side facing the earth.

*Boom!*

The sound of an explosion could be heard as the entire area where the culprit devils stood sunk by a full three meters.

*Puchi* *Puchi*

One by one the culprit devils exploded into clouds of blood, their bodies unable to endure the gravitational pressure that acted on them.

*Gulp*

The devils who managed to escape swallowed audibly as sweat dripped from the foreheads. I could feel their stares. They contained fear, shock and admiration.

Seeing that the culprit devils had all turned into blood clouds, I dispelled my magic and descended back on the ground.

I turned to look at the surviving devils. They flinched at my attention.

"May I ask for your name? Devil from the Leraje Clan?" A devil that seemed to be the leader of the group asked.

The devil was a beautiful young woman that had short white hair and icy blue eyes. The young woman was rather tall, reaching up to my chin.

In her right hand was a iron sword, simple but durable.

"Name?"

Right, what was my name?

"That's right. My name is Mira Valefor, the head of the now extinct Valefor Clan." The young woman introduced herself. Her voice laced with grief at the latter part of the introduction.

The name Valefor sounded familiar.

"...Setsuna..." I spoke after a while.

I searched my mind, but all I could remember was one thing.

That my name was Setsuna.

"Setsuna Leraje? What a strange name." The young woman couldn't help but mutter.

"No." I shook my head.

"Just Setsuna. No Leraje. I am not a Leraje." I said with certainty.

"Not a Leraje? But that is impossible!" The young woman couldn't help but raise her voice.

"Why?" I asked.

Why didn't she believe that I wasn't Leraje?

"That power you showed! The aura and mana signature! They all belonged to the Leraje Clan!" The young woman argued.

"Leraje Clan? But I can do other things?"

A dagger appeared in my hands, replacing the short sabre I just had.

Upon appearing, the dagger started to shake. Similarly to the short sabre from before.

"This..." The young woman couldn't help but be surprised at the sight of the dagger.

"Spirit of Deception and Confidence. Dwell in my body, turn me into a great magician." I chanted.

"Valefor."

The moment my chant ended, a bright light shone from the dagger and engulfed me.

**[Mira P.O.V]**

This power! I can't be mistaken!

This mana signature definitely belongs to the original Valefor! The progenitor of the Valefor Clan!

The light subsided and the form of the young devil who holds the power of Valefor appeared.

My breath was taken from me. I could feel tears forming at my eyes.

With long hair as white as snow, silvery blue eyes and the features of a nine-tailed fox!

Even though his appearance differed from the ancestral records, this mana signature could not be false!

He was here!

"I greet the progenitor of the Valefor Clan, Lord Valefor!"


End file.
